I will find you
by Mega07ghost
Summary: What did Larry do to save Megan? One-shot to S3E2 Two Daughters (SPOILERS)


A/N: Hello there :) This is a one-shot to S3E2 Two did Larry do to save Megan, his love?I was always slightly surprised that we didn't get to see much of Larry in the episode. I just couldn't believe that he would do nothing when his big love got kidnapped. So here is what I think he did. Enjoy the story. ;)

 **I will find you**

He let himself fall into the chair.

What did he miss? There had to be something, a little hint where Megan was. There just couldn't be...nothing, no evidence!

Larry stood up and wrote another equation on the board in his office.

Charles didn't want to have him around, so he would work on his own.

He had to do something to find Megan.

Still, wasn't it his fault that all of this happened?

If he had just stayed a few minutes to wait for Megan's leaving, Crystal wouldn't have kidnapped her. Or he could have brought Megan to the FBI. But he didn't...she was in this situation because of his failure.

Everyone thought that he wouldn't have been able to protect her. But he wasn't as weak as they thought. Of course, he was not as strong as Don or Colby or David, but he could still have the power to protect his love.

But now he had to ignore the fact that it was him who caused all this problems.

Larry continued writing, busy with his thoughts. He didn't realize that he wrote on the wall of the room.

Maybe, just maybe, a part of his brain did realize it, but he just kept on writing. More equations could help him find her.

Desperate. That was the only word to describe his mood.

He had no clue where Megan was and what that cruel woman would do to her. Was Megan hurt? Or worse, was she already dead?

Larry stopped writing for a moment and shook his head to get rid of the thought of the woman he loved lying dead in some car's luggage boot.

He looked back at all the equations and finally saw a clue.

The professor stumbled through his office, avoiding the files and data on the floor, until he reached the table with a certain file. He still felt a little bit bad for taking the files from Charles, but he needed them.

He looked into the file and back at his equations.

Absentminded he continued writing on the wall, following the brilliant thought he just got, but he got interrupted by a well-known voice.

"Larry! What are you doing?!"

Charlie made his way to Larry, careful not to destroy anything from the floor.

Larry ignored his best friend and just wrote on, but Charlie stopped him. He took his arm and pulled away the, now little, piece of shalk.

"How dare you steal my files?! I need them!"

Charlie was really angry and continued yelling at his friend.

"Are you trying to stop me from finding Megan?! Mhh? Is that what you want?!"

Larry didn't look at him. He just stood there and looked to the ground.

"Your feelings false the data!"

Charlie picked up the files.

"I... I need to find her, Charles...", Larry started and Charlie's eyes softened, anger leaving his body.

Larry turned around to face his friend and colleague.

Tears streamed down his face, tears of despair.

"I would do anything to find her. If I could swap places with her, I would do it right now. But I can't, Charles! I can't save the woman I love so much, because I'm just a clumsy, incompetent, nerdy physics professor!"

Silence. Charlie wanted to comfort his friend, but he didn't know what to answer on that.

Larry slammed his head against the board.

"God! I'm such an idiot! I steal the files of my best friend in the world. I... I know that that was wrong.", he continued. Like always, in stressful situations, Larry's voice was high pitched.

"You are NOT an idiot. You just wanted to help Megan. I understand that.", Charlie calmed Larry and laid a hand on his shoulder. His look fell on the equations.

"Lawrence?"

Larry looked at Charlie.

"What...what is it?"

Charlie softly pushed his ex-mentor aside.

"That equation. It's...it's perfect! Larry! We can find Megan with this!"

With huge eyes Larry stared at his friend, who took him by his shoulders.

"You heard that? We can find her!"

Charlie smiled at Larry, took a piece of paper and wrote down the numbers.

"I have to go to the FBI."

Charlie left the office, leaving behind a confused Larry.

Did Charles just say that he helped finding Megan? He helped saving his love, his star, his moon, his sun, his everything: Megan!

The end


End file.
